Preces esquecidas
by kamiwoo
Summary: Depois de anos perdendo a guerra contra os humanos, os orcs finalmente tem a chance de igualar a disputa, um estranho humano aparece, oferecendo aos orcs algo que somente os deuses deveriam ser capazes de oferecer.
1. Chapter 1

Preces esquecidas

Por mais que Kurger odiasse a idéia de correr de uma batalha, ele correu, correu o mais que suas pernas podiam suportar, três humanos vinham no seu encalço como lobos atrás de um pedaço de carne, Kadran, o orc líder de sua vila, uma vez havia dito que um inimigo fugindo era como um animal ferido, ver o sangue escorrendo de qualquer ferimento apenas aumentava a sede de sangue de seus caçadores, Kurger estava vendo a verdade disso nesse momento, dois tentavam alcançá-lo enquanto um cavaleiro montado em um peco-peco vinha se aproximando cada vez mais, a caçadora que estava com eles havia acertado uma flecha em seu ombro, mas eles queriam mais, não iriam parar enquanto não tirassem sua vida.  
Havia tentado usar a mata fechada para atrasá-los, mas o maldito peco-peco era acostumado com a floresta, tornando difícil fugir.  
Após alguns momentos de desespero onde percebeu o cavaleiro chegar mais perto, acabou por de repente sair da mata fechada e perceber que estava agora na grande estrada, que conectava uma cidade humana a outra, agora livre da floresta, pode perceber que já estava anoitecendo, não podia mais voltar para a mata, a única solução era correr ainda mais e esperar por um milagre.  
Mas o milagre, ou seria uma maldição, quase chegou tarde demais, após alguns segundos correndo, percebeu que o cavaleiro estava para alcançá-lo, virou a cabeça e pelo canto do olho, pode ver o cavaleiro preparando a lança em posição, mirando na altura de sua cabeça, desviou para a esquerda, tentando sair do alcance da lança, mas o cavaleiro percebeu sua intenção e rapidamente mudou a posição da lança, dessa vez mirando nas costas, enquanto esporeava com mais força o animal, dessa vez Kurger não foi rápido o suficiente, e a lança o acertou no ombro, quase saindo do outro lado, tanto o impacto quanto a dor tiraram o equilíbrio de seu corpo, o que fez com que caísse de forma desajeitada no chão, ralando o rosto e o braço já ferido no chão duro, perante aquilo não pode mais se conter.  
- Argh, desgraçado! – gritou na língua humana enquanto tentava se levantar e pegar seu machado com o outro braço.  
Mas antes que conseguisse sequer se levantar completamente, o cavaleiro, que já havia desmontado, forçou um pé em seu braço ferido, fazendo com que caísse de volta ao chão, em seguida sentiu a ponta da lança em seu pescoço, ficou imóvel ao perceber a proximidade da morte.  
- Mas que interessante, esse sabe falar a nossa língua... que curioso. – disse o cavaleiro, enquanto observava Kurger atentamente, como o ar estava frio, afinal já era final de inverno, pequenas nuvens de vapor saiam da boca dos três humanos.  
- Sinto nojo de pensar que esses selvagens usam essas bocas imundas para falar o nosso idioma. – disse à caçadora que vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto.  
- Bem, fico imaginado onde eles aprenderam a nossa língua, quem nesse mundo iria se envolver com orcs? – Disse o terceiro humano, que usava uma estranha roupa vermelha, em conjunto com uma calça, trazia duas adagas presas na cintura.  
- Provavelmente aqueles ladrões do deserto. – disse a caçadora, ajeitando o arco e apontando uma flecha para Kurger. – Abre espaço Kaes, me deixe por logo um fim nesse infeliz.  
- Calma ai, Rana, você matou o ultimo, esse é meu. – disse o terceiro homem enquanto puxava uma das adagas e se aproximava.  
A idéia que outro orc havia passado por todo aquele desespero e humilhação fez o sangue de Kurger ferver, mas naquela situação estava completamente impotente, tudo o que podia fazer agora era fechar os olhos e se preparar para o golpe, não iria gritar, pelo menos esse prazer não daria para eles.  
Pode sentir o humano se aproximando, sentiu a lâmina da adaga deslizar pelo o seu pescoço e se preparou para o golpe.  
- Três contra um é covardia, mesmo para um orc. – disse uma voz que parecia não vir de lugar algum.  
Kurger abriu os olhos, chocado, não havia visto ninguém além dos três humanos se aproximando pela estrada antes, mas agora atrás da caçadora havia outros quatro humanos, como se tivessem aparecido do nada, havia um homem de cabelos brancos, de aparência jovem, usando uma roupa parecida com a do humano que estava segurando a adaga em seu pescoço, do seu lado, com o corpo envolto em um manto negro, estava uma mulher de cabelos negros, um pouco mais atrás, estavam outras duas mulheres, pelas suas vestes, Kurger percebeu que uma delas devia ser uma sacerdotisa que cultuava os deuses humanos, a outra usava vestes desconhecidas, mas trazia um arco na mão, na suas costas parecia haver uma espécie de aljava cheia de flechas.  
- Alguma coisa errada, meus amigos? – perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos, com não mais que uma sugestão de sorriso no rosto, enquanto lentamente dava um passo à frente e puxava da sua cintura duas espadas, uma em cada mão, na mão esquerda estava uma espada de aço vermelho que parecia ser feita de fogo, pois estava constantemente emitindo ondas de calor a sua volta, fazendo o ar ao redor da lâmina dar a impressão de que estava queimando, a outra, de aço azul, parecia ser feita de gelo, pois havia água pingando da lâmina, como se o vapor se tornasse água ao tocar a espada.  
Ao verem o homem de cabelos brancos empunhar as espadas em posição de combate, as outras três mulheres fizeram o mesmo, a de cabelos negros fez aparecer de dentro do manto negro duas longas lâminas prateadas, que se pareciam com espadas, mas tinham a empunhadura diferente, a outra caçadora preparou seu arco, e surpreendentemente apontou seu arco para a caçadora de nome Rana, a sacerdotisa apenas ficou parada, lançando um olhar curioso ao orc deitado no chão.  
Por algum motivo, o ar ao redor deles pareceu ficar muito frio, como se algo estivesse sugando o calor.  
Kurger percebeu quando a tal de Rana lançou um olhar desconfiado para os quatro estranhos, o homem que estava com a adaga em seu pescoço se levantou, dando um passo para frente e puxando a outra adaga.  
- O que vocês querem? – perguntou o cavaleiro, em um tom de voz que estava muito longe de ser amigável.  
- O que eu quero? – respondeu o homem de cabelos brancos. – Eu quero que vocês libertem esse orc, digamos que eu tenho assuntos a tratar com ele.  
Apesar da surpresa de ver o humano tentando evitar sua morte, Kurger notou com curiosidade o fato de o humano ter usado "quero" e não "queremos", então ele devia ser o líder do outro grupo.  
- Assuntos a tratar com orcs? Isso é algum tipo de piada?- perguntou em um tom irritado o cavaleiro.  
- Não importa, nós o capturamos, nós decidimos o que fazer com ele. – disse Rana, sua voz um pouco alta de demais. – Esse orc estava tentando caçar nas terras de Lorde Oero, a punição para esse tipo de crime é uma das mãos, mas no caso dele, vamos abrir uma exceção, só a cabeça já vai ser o suficiente, além disso, eu não acho que vocês estejam dispostos a interferir com a justiça do rei, certo?  
Foi então que Kurger percebeu o movimento pelo canto do olho, viu uma sombra branca passar de relance pela borda da floresta, para logo em seguida desaparecer, o vento agitou gentilmente os galhos das árvores, fazendo sons estranhos, e por um momento, poderia ter jurado ouvir sussurros vindos da floresta, ao voltar seus olhos para os quatros humanos, percebeu pela primeira vez que somente o humano de cabelo branco emitia vapor ao respirar, seu corpo fazia os movimentos naturais de alguém que está respirando, a parte superior do abdômen se movendo para frente e para trás ao inspirar e expirar o ar, nenhuma das outras três mulheres estava emitindo vapor ao respirar, seus corpos não se moviam um centímetro, era como se fossem feitas de pedra.  
Alem disso, quando foi que ficou tão frio?  
Parece que os outros três humanos também notaram esses estranhos eventos, pois de repente a caçadora e o homem das adagas pareceram muito menos interessados na idéia de cumprir a suposta justiça do rei.  
- Vamos deixar isso de lado, se eles querem tanto esse orc maldito, que fiquem com ele. – disse Rana, ao mesmo tempo em que guardava o arco, seguindo seu exemplo, o outro guardou suas adagas de volta na cintura, somente o cavaleiro hesitou, Kurger sentiu a pressão da ponta da lança aumentar contra seu pescoço.  
- Antes que mate esse orc, eu gostaria que ouvisse uma coisa. – falou o homem de cabelo branco, sua voz parecia a de alguém que esta segurando o riso. – Orcs têm um lema entre seu povo, se eles não podem proteger a vida de um companheiro, então eles pelo menos vão vingar a morte desse companheiro, e hoje estou sentindo vontade de considerar esse orc como meu companheiro, por isso se o matarem, lamentavelmente eu e minhas parceiras teremos que matá-los.  
Kurger não pode evitar ficar surpreso, sim, esse era um lema comum entre os orcs, proteger, salvar ou vingar, mas onde aquele humano teria ouvido isso?  
Após ouvir isso o cavaleiro aumentou ainda mais a pressão da lança no pescoço, e Kurger achou que finalmente iria conhecer a morte, mas sem aviso nenhum Kaes recolheu a lança e se afastou dele.  
- Uma sabia decisão. -disse o homem de cabelo branco.  
- Que se dane. – praguejou Kaes enquanto voltava a montar no peco-peco. – É cada maluco que me aparece.  
Rapidamente Kaes guiou o animal pela estrada, da mesma direção de onde tinham vindo, sendo seguido pelos seus dois companheiros, que ainda lançaram um olhar que passava entre a curiosidade e a raiva pelos quatros estranhos, Kurger não soube o que era pior, morrer na mão do outro grupo, ou ficar a mercê desse novo e estranho grupo de humanos.  
Começou a se levantar, sempre mantendo um olho atento aos humanos a sua frente, de repente, o humano de cabelos brancos, que estava observando atentamente os algozes de Kurger partirem, se virou para Kurger e gentilmente perguntou:  
- Você está bem?  
Kurger quase caiu de volta ao chão, o que o chocara não fora a forma gentil do humano de falar, o que era algo que Kurger achava ser impossível em um humano, mas sim o fato dele ter feito a pergunta em Malar, o antigo idioma dos orcs que fora criado em eras passadas, quando a grande cidade dos orcs, Malarion, ainda existia.  
- Você sabe o idioma do meu povo? Como? – Kurger perguntou.  
- Eu sei muitas coisas sobre o seu povo, sei ate mesmo que o nome do líder da sua vila é Kadran. – respondeu, falava como se estivesse dizendo algo obvio. – Saber falar sua língua é o de menos.  
A surpresa que Kurger sentiu só não foi maior que a dor que veio do seu ombro, por causa disso, não pode evitar um gemido.  
- Ah, perdoe a minha indelicadeza, não percebi seu ferimento, fique parado que iremos cuidar disso. – disse enquanto se virava na direção da sacerdotisa. – Poderia curar os ferimentos dele, Nysar?  
Sem dizer uma única palavra, a sacerdotisa se aproximou, Kurger sentiu os músculos de seu corpo enrijecer, acabou por notar também que agora havia vapor saindo da respiração da sacerdotisa, assim como as outras duas humanas, a temperatura também havia subido, ainda estava frio, mas nem de longe como antes, aquilo acontecera mesmo? A sombra na floresta fora real ou só uma ilusão?  
A sacerdotisa pousou sua mão centímetros acima do ferimento em seu ombro, e com uma voz calma e suave disse:  
- Curar!  
Uma espécie de energia verde surgiu na mão da sacerdotisa, e lentamente se dirigiu para o ombro de Kurger, lentamente ele sentiu a dor cedendo, o ferimento sumindo, sem nem ao menos deixar uma cicatriz, após terminar, a mulher de nome Nysar apenas fez uma leve inclinação com a cabeça, como se quisesse cumprimentar Kurger, e retornou para o lado do outro humano.  
- Bem, agora que seu ferimento já foi curado, creio que podemos dizer nossos nomes, meu nome é Adrian, a sacerdotisa como você viu é Nysar, a loira com o arco é Ingen, e a de preto é Irise, agora, poderíamos ter a honra de saber seu nome?  
Kurger olhou desconfiado para Adrian, por que o haviam ajudado? Fazia séculos que humanos vinham mantendo guerra contra orcs, não havia motivos para um humano se arriscar e ajudar um orc.  
- Sei que deve estar desconfiado, é natural, você tem todo o direito. – Adrian disse enquanto retornava as espadas para a cintura. – Mas fique tranqüilo, eu não teria salvado sua vida se o quisesse morto, certo?  
Kurger permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, passou de leve o olhar por todos os humanos, para sua surpresa não sentiu hostilidade neles, apenas curiosidade.  
- Meu nome é Kurger, estou agradecido por terem salvado minha vida, mas quero saber, por que o fizeram? Por que estavam dispostos a atacar seu próprio povo por um orc?  
- Meus motivos, bem, isso é algo que eu pretendo explicar assim que chegar à sua vila, afinal é para la que estávamos indo antes de encontrar você.  
- Ir para minha vila? E o que um humano pretende fazer em uma vila de orcs?  
- Como já disse, eu sei o nome do seu líder, e pretendo propor uma aliança para ele, se ele aceitar, eu e aqueles que me seguem iremos nos tornar aliados do seu povo na guerra contra os reinos humanos.  
Aquilo era uma brincadeira? Humanos fazendo alianças com orcs? Nunca na historia dos orcs isso havia sido feito, e com a guerra entre humanos e orcs chegando a esse ponto, era improvável que algum Grand orc como Kadran aceitasse isso, mas ainda assim...  
- E por que motivo você iria se voltar contra seu próprio povo? – Kurger perguntou, tentando manter sua voz neutra.  
- Ah, por vários, motivos, eu poderia dizer que estamos tentando fazer justiça, mas se você parar para pensar, justiça é apenas uma palavra que algumas pessoas dizem quando na verdade querem dizer vingança, então sim, vingança é o principal motivo pelo qual essa aliança será feita, entre outras.  
Vingança, essa era uma palavra conhecida por todos os orcs, muitos queriam devolver para os humanos toda a dor e sofrimento que eles causaram aos orcs ao longo dos anos, queriam reconquistar de volta as terras que foram tomadas pelos humanos, reconquistar a honra e dignidade de seu povo, para que um dia eles fossem capazes de viverem livres, livres do medo e do desespero perante os constantes ataques humanos, mas essa era uma tarefa que estava se provando impossível, humanos eram muito mais numerosos do que orcs, e por isso cada vitória para orcs sempre terminavam tendo sempre um alto preço, um preço que os orcs estavam se tornando incapazes de pagar.  
- Muito bem, eu posso mostrar o caminho até minha vila, por terem salvado minha vida, creio que estarão em segurança enquanto não oferecem riscos para os outros orcs, mas quanto à aliança, isso é algo que só Kadran pode decidir. – Kurger disse enquanto recolhia seu machado e o ajeitava nas costas.  
- Então, por favor, vamos, estou ansioso para me encontrar com seu líder.  
Sem dizer nada, Kurger começou a caminhar, parando apenas para ver se eles o estavam seguindo, todos os quatros vinham caminhando, sem fazer qualquer som, não era de se impressionar não ter percebido a chegada deles, o silêncio das três humanas incomodava um pouco, podia sentir o peso de seus olhos na sua nuca, não gostava de ser observado dessa forma, mas teria que suportar isso por enquanto.  
Com o sol se pondo, logo começaram a caminhar no escuro, iluminados apenas pelo luar, como Kurger não queria ter outro encontro com humanos, os guiou pela mata, na direção da vila, se surpreendeu pelo fato daqueles humanos serem tão silenciosos, eram como fantasmas, se não os visse de relance pelo canto do olho, era como se estivesse caminhando sozinho.  
De repente se lembrou das palavras de um orc caçador, que costumava viajar e raramente aparecia na vila, Kurger nunca vira com seus próprios olhos, mas muito orcs que viajaram por terras distantes dizem que existem lugares onde os mortos andam, prontos para devorar os vivos, e em uma noite ao redor da fogueira, um orc viajante disse que a pior parte em lidar com os mortos não é sua alta resistência, ou o fato de devorarem os vivos, isso era coisa fácil de lidar, existia apenas um motivo pelo qual enfrentar os mortos que andam era algo terrível.  
Os mortos não produzem som algum, você pode correr por uma floresta, e eles te perseguirão, e enquanto seus passos produzem som, eles nunca emitem som algum, você só percebe que eles estão chegando quando já é tarde demais, estranhamente o ar sempre esfria e muito quando eles estão chegando, como se até o calor quisesse fugir deles, por outro lado, eles odeiam fogo, pois fogo consume e o frio conserva, e felizmente, eles não andam ao dia, apenas caminham pela noite, quando a lua ilumina a terra e anuncia que o banquete dos mortos começou.  
Pelo canto do olho Kurger espiou os humanos, apos alguns segundos eles pareceram assumir formas estranhas, como se fossem outra coisa, fantasmas, demônios ou monstros, mas logo a lua os iluminou e pode vê-los, caminhavam em silêncio, sem jamais fazer som algum, seus pés tocavam nas folhas, mas nenhum som se produzia, e aquilo estava começando a incomodar bastante, mas havia visto com seus próprios olhos eles serem tocados pela luz do sol, era ridículo acreditar em lendas e querer achar que eles eram mortos vivos.

A caminhada continuou por mais meia hora, até que ao longe avistaram as luzes que proviam da vila, das tochas que haviam sido acessas para espantar as criaturas da noite.  
Mas um pouco e checaram na vila, a maioria dos orcs que habitavam ali já haviam se retirado para suas casas, para descansar, somente sentinelas caminhavam pelo local, um deles, um orc magro e alto, avistou Kurger e sorriu ao ver o companheiro são e salvo, mas seu sorriso logo se desmanchou ao ver os humanos que o acompanhavam, antes que Kurger tivesse a chance de explicar, ele correu em disparada para dentro da vila, enquanto gritava "humanos, humanos atacando".  
- Não façam movimentos bruscos, e me deixe falar primeiro, eles não irão atacar se eu explicar a situação. – Kurger explicou enquanto avançava para dentro da vila, um conjunto de cabanas feitas de troncos de arvores e couro de animal.  
Logo uma grande quantidade de orcs saiu de dentro das cabanas, armas e escudos prontos, Kurger achou engraçada a expressão de surpresa deles ao ver que apenas quatro humanos estavam ali, por todo o barulho esperavam encontrar um exército.  
Eles cercaram o grupo, apontando suas armas, que variavam de machados, lanças de madeira endurecida, espadas e arcos, suas expressões passando de raiva, curiosidade e surpresa, pouco depois, um orc um pouco maior que os outros, abriu caminho entre os outros, seus braços pareciam mais fortes que os dos outros orcs, trazia uma espada e um escudo feitos de aço, vestia uma roupa feita de couro grosso, e na cabeça um elmo enfeitado com penas de peco –peco.  
Ele parou perante o grupo, e seu olhar recaiu sobre Kurger.  
- Qual o significado disso, Kurger? – perguntou com uma voz grave e profunda, uma voz acostumada a comandar. – Trazendo humanos para a nossa vila?  
- Essa é uma situação especial, Kadran, esses humanos salvaram minha vida essa tarde, em troca por terem me salvado, eles pediram para virem até aqui, para que pudessem encontrar você.  
- Salvaram sua vida? – Kadran perguntou, em um tom de voz que indicava que havia ouvido a maior mentira de todo os tempos. – E por que humanos salvariam a vida de um inimigo?  
- Eles querem propor uma aliança com o nosso povo, querem lutar ao nosso lado contra os humanos que invadem a nossa terra. – Kurger disse, sua voz soando alta e grave.  
Ao ouvirem isso, todos os orcs demonstraram surpresa, alguns chegaram a rir, a idéia de humanos se aliando com orcs era no mínimo absurda.  
-Uma aliança entre humanos e orcs? –Kadran disse, dessa vez usando o antigo idioma dos orcs, seus olhos percorrendo cada um dos orcs, e depois eles recaíram pesadamente sobre Adrian e seu grupo. – então eles desperdiçaram bastante tempo vindo até aqui, somente nos sonhos deles iríamos nos aliar a humanos traiçoeiros e covardes.  
Houve gritos de aprovação, muito orcs começaram a rir, era demais querer uma aliança entre duas raças que se odeiam tanto.  
- Talvez eu seja realmente covarde. – Adrian disse, também usando o Malar, e isso foi o suficiente para fazer todos os orcs se calarem e prestarem atenção nele, era a primeira vez em suas vidas que viam um humano que sabia falar Malar, ate mesmo Kadran não conseguiu esconder o quando estava surpreso.  
- Eu posso ser um humano covarde, como seu líder disse. – Adrian continuou, enquanto olhava lentamente para cada orc. – Mas mesmo eu sendo covarde, eu tenho coragem de enfrentar meus inimigos, e quanto a vocês orcs? O que vocês tem feito nesses últimos anos, além de correr e se esconderem, tremendo de medo, enquanto os exércitos humanos passam pelas suas terras?  
Essas palavras fizeram os orcs emitirem rugidos de raiva, alguns deles avançaram alguns passos na direção de Adrian, apontando suas armas ameaçadoramente contra ele, um orc empunhando uma lança de madeira endurecida pelo fogo, parou a lança perto da cabeça de Adrian, e com veneno nos olhos perguntou:  
- Humano, continuara a nos chamar de covardes depois que eu arrancar sua cabeça e espetar na minha lança?  
Adrian apenas olhou para a lança por algum tempo, e então riu, e isso os irritou mais ainda, mesmo Kurger já estava sem paciência perante aqueles insultos.  
- Olhem para as armas que estão usando, lanças de madeira desgastada, esses arcos parecem que vão quebrar se vocês puxarem essas flechas mais um pouco, suas espadas parecem mais velhas que a própria terra, talvez vocês possam matar fabres e porings com essas armas, se os porings e fabres não oferecerem resistência, até mesmo o pior ferreiro que esta sob o meu comando, consegue cagar armas melhores que essas.  
Essas palavras foram o suficiente para enfurecer todos os orcs, aquele que estava segurando a lança a levantou pronto para acertá-la no rosto de Adrian.  
- Parem. – a voz de Kadran se elevou acima de todas as outras vozes, todos os orcs se silenciaram e voltaram seus olhos para ele.  
O olhar de Kadran se encontrou com o de Adrian, e eles se olharam em silêncio pelo que pareceram minutos, Kadran foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.  
- Que tipo de aliança você propõe humano? E o que você pretende ganhar nos ajudando? Não tente mentir, diga a verdade, e talvez você saia daqui com vida.  
- Que tipo de aliança? Bem, a verdade é que eu tenho muitos recursos disponíveis, armas, montarias, entre outras coisas, mas eu tenho poucos homens e mulheres sob o meu comando, e é aqui que vocês entram na historia, ainda existem muitos orcs, o suficiente para formar um exército forte o suficiente para se igualar com o dos humanos, e ainda existem outras raças que também estão sendo quase extintas pelos humanos, kobolds, globins, minouros, se unirmos todo essas raças, as fazendo lutarem pelo mesmo motivo, não teríamos uma alta chance de ganhar essa guerra?  
- Lamento acabar com a sua ilusão, humano, mas algo assim já foi feito no passado, e nós fomos derrotados, perdemos muitos dos nossos naquela guerra, mesmo com armas novas e grandes números, acho que ainda seria impossível ganhar dos humanos.  
- Claro, eu estou consciente disso, existem dois motivos pelos quais vocês não ganham uma única batalha contra os humanos. – Adrian disse, dessa vez, muitos orcs estavam interessados em ouvi-lo, muitos haviam até baixado suas armas.  
- A primeira é a disciplina, eu já observei suas batalhas, vocês são corajosos e honrados, apesar das mentiras que alguns humanos espalham, eu já vi vocês pouparem inocentes com meus próprios olhos, e honra é a coisa mais importante em uma batalha, com sua coragem e determinação vocês já foram capazes de marchar contra números maiores sem demonstrar medo, mas apesar de vocês tentarem manter uma certa organização, basta vocês serem tocados pelo calor da batalha que começam a lutar como loucos, sem prestar atenção ao redor, mesmo os mais disciplinados entre vocês é capaz de fazer algum movimento estúpido após ser provocado por um humano, e com isso acabam por cair repetidas vezes em truques e artimanhas humanas, enquanto vocês não aprenderem o valor da disciplina, nem mesmo com as melhores armas do mundo vocês irão ganhar essa guerra, vocês podem ganhar uma ou duas batalhas por sorte ou acaso, mas justamente por sua falta de disciplina, irão acabar cometendo um erro, um erro que irá custar suas vidas, eu, por ser humano, posso usar muitos dos melhores guerreiros que estão sob o meu comando para ensinar a vocês a disciplina necessária para vencer os humanos, eu não posso forçá-los a mudar seu modo de viver ou lutar, tudo que eu posso fazer é mostrar o caminho para adquirir esse poder, se vocês vão caminhar juntos comigo por esse caminho,ou não, a escolha é de vocês.  
Nenhum orc se pronunciou após ouvir isso, estavam conscientes do modo organizado dos humanos de lutar, e principalmente, de suas armadilhas, Kurger notou que nenhum deles estava mais apontando armas para Adrian, pareciam realmente interessados em ouvir as palavras de Adrian.  
- O outro motivo é o poder de transcender dos humanos, muitos de vocês já enfrentaram os humanos que transcenderam os limites mortais, e sabem muito bem o que eles são capazes de fazer, com esse poder, é quase impossível vencer uma guerra, lutando contra um inimigo que possui habilidades que ultrapassam os limites normais.  
- E o que você pretende fazer para anular os poderes transcendentais dos humanos? – um orc portando uma espada e escudo perguntou.  
- Eu não pretendo anular. – disse enquanto passava a observar as estrelas no céu, com a luz da lua se refletindo em seus olhos, um estranho sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, e por um instante Kurger viu um estranho brilho vermelho, ou seria azul? Passar pelos olhos do humano, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, ele prosseguiu - Eu pretendo elevar vocês ao mesmo patamar que os humanos, apesar do meu controle sobre o coração de Ymir ainda não estar completo, creio que é possível igualar a sua força com a dos humanos.  
- Elevar ao mesmo patamar? – Kadran, que esteve silencioso até agora, perguntou. – Pelo o que nós sabemos, o poder de transcender é um presente dado aos deuses dos humanos para eles, por isso apenas eles tem acesso a esse poder, vai dizer agora que você é um deus?  
- Eu não me importaria se vocês passarem a me chamar assim, mas eu sou apenas um humano, mas mesmo sendo apenas um humano, eu aprendi muitas coisas, uma delas é que para transcender é necessário usar um dos fragmentos de Ymir, e mesmo assim, o ser vivo que vai transcender deve ter alcançado o limite de sua evolução, aquilo que os humanos chamam de aura azul, os deuses anunciaram para os humanos que apenas aqueles nobres de coração e honra, e que louvassem a gloria dos deuses seriam capazes de transcender, ironicamente, muitos assassinos e estrupadores que nunca se arrependeram de seus pecados conseguiram transcender, o que te faz pensar sobre o quanto os deuses se importam com a honra humana, a verdade é que tendo um fragmento do coração de Ymir e uma pessoa com o conhecimento necessário, é possível transcender muitas outras raças alem dos humanos, até agora, eu consegui comprovar a capacidade de transcender de orcs, minouros, goblins e kobolds.  
- E deixe-me adivinhar, você possui um fragmento do coração de Ymir. – Kadran disse, sua voz soando calma e suave.  
- Na verdade ainda não, mas eu posso fazer um único orc transcender, para provar que estou falando a verdade.  
- Por que apenas um? Kurger perguntou, deixando se vencer pela curiosidade.  
- Bem, existem apenas três fragmentos de Ymir com capacidade para transcender seres vivos, o primeiro esta em Juno, esse é o que podemos usar, mas apenas uma vez, seria arriscado demais usar ele repetida vezes, acabaríamos atraindo atenção desnecessária, o segundo esta em Rachel, uma cidade lotada de fanáticos religiosos, é impossível usar o fragmento deles, o terceiro esta em Glast Heim, a cidade dos mortos, é o de Glast Heim que vamos usar.  
A simples menção de Glast Heim foi o suficiente para fazer uma onda de desconforto percorrer todos eles, muitos orcs já ouviram falar das lendas da terrível cidade dos mortos, somente loucos se atreviam a por os pés na cidade maldita, talvez por esse motivo tantos humanos tivessem o costume de ir ate lá.  
- E como você pretende fazer isso? Como você vai expulsar os mortos de Glast Heim? – Kadran perguntou.  
- Durante as minhas pesquisas, eu descobri que os mortos-vivos nunca desaparecem de Glast Heim por que o coração de Ymir os ressuscita, eu tenho um aliado que pode por um fim nisso, mas para isso precisaríamos invadir a cidade dos mortos e manter os mortos-vivos afastados do coração por tempo suficiente para que o meu aliado realize a magia necessária, e mesmo assim, seria preciso deixar o coração de Ymir descansar por um mês antes de usá-lo para transcender orcs, mas esse é um preço pequeno a pagar perante o poder que vocês vão ganhar.  
- Muito interessante, humano, você disse coisas interessantes, fez muitas promessas, mas o que você pode fazer para provar que não esta mentindo? Que tudo isso não é apenas uma armadilha para o meu povo?  
- Eu posso lutar contra outros humanos se você quiser, mas eu tenho um plano melhor, dê uma olhada nesse mapa. – Adrian disse enquanto tirava um mapa do bolso da calça e entregava para Kadran.  
- Esse local marcado no mapa fica um pouco abaixo das terras dos globins, o que tem aqui? – Kadran perguntou, após olhar o mapa por algum tempo.  
- Você deve ter ouvido sobre desaparecimentos recentes, orcs, minouros, até mesmo humanos, que desaparecem após se aventurar nas florestas que cercam o deserto, sem deixar vestígio, bem, envie três batedores para esse local, e depois ouça o que eles vão te contar, mas eu te peço, não ataque esse lugar em menos de três dias, minha parte nessa aliança é fornecer armas decentes para vocês, é exatamente isso que vou fazer, eu irei embora agora, em três dias eu vou voltar com carroças carregadas de armas para armar o seu povo, ai então iremos atacar e destruir esse local.  
- Entendo, e o que garante que essas armas não venham com humanos as empunhando de brinde, prontos para massacrar o meu povo? Kadran disse, sua voz parecia cansada agora.  
- Isso deve ser garantia o suficiente. – e após dizer isso, Adrian se virou na direção das três mulheres, que até agora estavam em silêncio, após Adrian falar alguma coisa em uma língua desconhecida, elas calmamente caminharam até Kadran e jogaram suas armas aos pés dele.  
- O que significa isso? Kadran perguntou.  
- Eu irei deixar elas como convidadas aqui, espero que as trate bem, em três dias, quando eu voltar, e você ver por si próprio que minha palavra é verdadeira, então irei pega-las de volta, temos um acordo?  
Kadran permaneceu vários segundos em silencio, seus olhos iam das mulheres humanas para Adrian.  
- Temos um acordo, humano, você tem três dias, se não voltar em três dias, elas irão pagar por suas mentiras. – Kadran disse finalmente.  
- Muito bem então, tenho que ir agora, muitos assuntos a tratar, em três dias nos veremos novamente.  
E após dizer, isso, Adrian começou a andar na direção da saída da vila, sem nem aos menos olhar novamente para suas companheiras, a maioria dos orcs lhe abriu caminho, alguns hesitavam um segundo ou dois, mas como Kadran se mantinha silencioso, acabavam saindo do caminho.  
Foi nesse momento que Kurger percebeu uma sombra branca se movendo entre as árvores que cercavam a vila, para depois sumir.  
"Tomara que esses três dias passem rápido" Kurger disse para si próprio.

Bem, esse e a primeira parte, não se esqueçam, leiam e comentem, qualquer critica e bem vinda, muito obrigado por ter lido, continue comigo, a parte dois sai em breve.


	2. Chapter 2

O céu sobre Glast-heim estava limpo, e o sol iluminava a cidade dos mortos com toda a sua força e gloria, o que era raro, Glast-heim estava quase sempre coberta por nuvens, o que dava a cidade um tom sombrio e melancólico, o ar sinistro que pairava sobre a cidade anunciava para qualquer possível visitante a quilômetros de distancia que aquele não era um lugar seguro, como se o exercito de mortos vivos e demônios que viviam naquele lugar amaldiçoado e nas terras ao redor não fosse o suficiente.

Mas não fora sempre assim, aquela já fora a cidade mais alegre de todos os reinos de Rune-midgard, já fora conhecida como a cidade dos sonhos, em outras épocas as muralhas que cercavam Glast-heim estiveram cheias de risos, gritos e cantoria, mercadores vinham de todas as partes na esperança de fazer fortuna, guerreiros fortes e habilidosos ofereciam colocar suas armas a serviço do rei, desejosos de gravar seus nomes como heróis nas paginas da historia, durante a noite havia festas e danças, e jovens apaixonados se encantavam ouvindo as belas canções de amor e paixão cantadas pelos bardos mais famosos do reino, aquela era a cidade do riso e da alegria, de atos de honra e bravura, muitos diziam que o esplendor de Glast-heim iria durar pela eternidade, a cidade dos sonhos iria continuar brilhando para sempre, sua chama de esperança jamais iria se apagar.

Mas a eternidade chegara ao fim, e a chama de Glast-heim se apagou, suas muralhas agora abrigavam morto-vivos, demônios, e muitos outros tipos de monstruosidades, seres negros e corrompidos que pareciam ter saído de um pesadelo, muitas lendas surgiram para tentar explicar como a queda da cidade ocorreu, alguns dizem que foi obra dos elfos, em uma última tentativa de vingança, outros diziam que era um castigo dos deuses para punir os pecados daqueles que viviam em Glast-heim, mas nenhuma lenda explicava de onde havia surgido aquele que reinava acima de todas as criaturas sombrias de Glast-heim, o senhor das trevas, um ser cuja alma havia se tornado tão negra quanto a escuridão da noite.

Ninguém sabia suas origens, um dia ele aparecera na cidade dos mortos, e através de violentos massacres conquistara o comando da cidade para si, comandava poderes negros, podia controlar os mortos através da sua necromancia, e pouco a pouco foi destruindo aqueles que se recusavam a se curvar diante dele, havia arrancado a pele dos demônios que se recusaram a lhe obedecer, se divertiu ao incinerar os mortos vivos que haviam se recusado a lhe jurar lealdade, arrancou o coração ainda pulsando do Rei dos Anolians, uma raça de seres de aparência reptiliana que vivia nos esgotos de Glast-heim, enforcou centenas de Rybios, e riu ao assistir eles dançarem enquanto a corda se fechava lentamente ao redor de seus pescoços, fechando suas gargantas e condenando todos eles a ter uma morte dolorosa e angustiante.

Em pouco tempo toda a cidade havia caído em suas mãos, ninguém se atrevia a se levantar contra ele.

.Não contente em reinar apenas em Glast-heim, a criatura logo lançou ataques aos reinos vizinhos, desejosa de conquistar para si toda rune-midgard.

Muitos guerreiros haviam tentado erradicar o mal que aquela criatura representava, grandes sacrifícios foram feitos, heróis de todos os cantos do reino tinham vindo até a cidade dos mortos na esperança de destruir o ser demoníaco, e após uma árdua batalha, um corajoso templário decepara a cabeça da criatura amaldiçoada, pondo um fim em seu reinado sombrio.

A historia do senhor das trevas deveria ter terminado ali, se ele tivesse continuado morto, mas por ser um necromante, foi apenas questão de tempo até ele juntar energia o suficiente para retornar ao mundo dos vivos, sua alma, outrora uma alma humana, havia sido corrompida o suficiente para não ser aceita nem mesmo no inferno, e após retornar dos braços da morte, pouco a pouco refez seu reinado, massacrando todos os que se recusavam a se render.

E hoje, após mil anos da queda de Glast-heim, o senhor das trevas estava sentado em seu trono, observando a enorme quantidade de mortos vivos que circulavam pelo antigo salão real, alguns ainda pensavam com clareza e tinham vontade própria, pois suas almas ainda estavam presas em seus corpos, mas a maioria não passava de cascas vazias, cujo único objetivo era cumprir as ordens dadas por seu rei.

Havia despertado há apenas seis meses, mas bastou um único olhar pela cidade para confirmar suas suspeitas, depois de ser derrotado há quinhentos anos atrás sua alma mergulhou em um sono profundo, mas provavelmente o fragmento do coração de Ymir que era a sua fonte de vida o devia ter feito lutar como um boneco sendo controlado, quantas vezes deve ter sido destruído e revivido? Quantas pessoas devia ter matado? E não era o único, contos sobre outros imortais percorriam toda Rune-midgard, enquanto suas almas dormiam, seus corpos controlados pelo coração de Ymir lutavam e matavam todos que se aproximavam deles.  
Por que o coração de Ymir fazia isso? Por que os trazia de volta? Um auto-mecanismo de defesa? Talvez se os humanos estivessem ocupados lutando contra os imortais não prestariam atenção nos fragmentos?

Ao longe ouviu um grito de terror que o arrancou de seus pensamentos, um grito humano, precisou apenas se concentrar para localizar a origem, abriu um portal por onde podia observar Zealotus caminhando pelo castelo, com uma espadachim sendo arrastada pelos injustiçados, servos principais dela.

- Outra escrava, será que ela nunca se cansa? – Adrian disse para si mesmo, os humanos séculos atrás haviam nomeado ele como o senhor das trevas, mas seu nome era Adrian, Adrian Heiden.

Zealotus era uma mulher meio-humana, meio-demonio, quando Adrian despertou a encontrou sentada em seu trono, se auto-intitulando a rainha de Glast-heim, por algum motivo ela desistiu do título, Adrian acreditava que tinha algo haver com chuvas de meteoro e ameaças de chicoteá-la até arrancar toda a carne do corpo.

Zealotus gostava de torturar humanos, principalmente mulheres, quando suas vítimas já tinham mais do que enlouquecido pela dor, ela deixava seus servos se divertirem com elas, alguns Rybios gostavam de estuprar as prisioneiras, na esperança de engravidá-las, mas a maioria morria antes.

Talvez isso surpreendesse alguns humanos, mas Adrian não gostava dos métodos de Zealotus, não aprovava os métodos sádicos dela, talvez fossem os séculos praticando necromancia que o havia deixado assim, sempre tinha que compartilhar os momentos finais da morte de uma pessoa quando a estava transformando em morto - vivo, e muitas vezes as horas finais de algumas pessoas eram o suficiente para congelar o sangue de uma pessoa normal.

- Vá ate ela e traga a mulher, eu a quero viva. – ele ordenou para as três ilusões das trevas que estavam ao seu lado.

As três criaturas partiram imediatamente, e Adrian pode se concentrar em espiar doppelganger, havia se aliado ao espadachim imortal, estava dependendo dele para conseguir formar uma aliança com os orcs, precisaria de muita ajuda na guerra que estava por vir, imbecis como bafomé e senhor da morte achavam que podiam vencer qualquer guerra na força bruta, mas os longos séculos de luta e sabedoria havia ensinado ele que somente um bom planejamento e táticas perfeitas poderiam ganhar uma guerra, improvisação tinha lá a sua beleza, mas depender de sorte para ganhar uma batalha raramente era algo sábio.

Pelo portal pôde ver doppelganger dirigindo uma carroça cheia de armas, o espadachim havia copiado a forma e modo de falar de Adrian, quer dizer, de quando Adrian ainda era humano, pois ele se lembrava da época em que Adrian vivera em Glast-heim, havia negociado com doppelganger, fazendo o espadachim ensiná-lo a mudar a sua própria aparência, mas apenas a magia não seria o suficiente, teve que beber um pouco do sangue do espadachim, sangue derramado por vontade própria por ele, e mesmo assim seria capaz apenas de assumir sua antiga forma, mas isso já era o suficiente.

Por séculos os orcs estavam em guerra com os humanos, e agora Adrian pretendia ajudar eles, para compensar o massacre de orcs em que ele tomara parte séculos atrás, quando ainda era humano, sim, em nome dos deuses ele sujou suas mãos com o sangue de elfos, orcs e anões, e no momento em que ele mais precisou, os deuses o abandonaram, mesmo agora séculos depois, o gosto da traição ainda continua amargo em sua boca.

Abriu outro portal e espiou Drake, outro aliado seu, havia sido ele que tinha trazido Drake do mundo dos mortos séculos atrás, o poderoso pirata havia morrido como um herói defendendo Glast-heim dos ataques do elfos, mas seu nome foi gravado na historia como o de um assassino.

Drake estava realizando consertos em seu barco fantasma, pelo visto havia se afastado de alberta, o que era algo bom.

- Aqui esta ela meu senhor. – as andarilhos disseram enquanto traziam a prisioneira de Zealotus, era bonita, possuía longos cabelos negros e brilhantes olhos azuis. – Zealotus não queria entregá-la, tivemos que decapitar alguns dos soldados dela.

- Não importa, creio que cedo ou tarde vou ter que decapitar Zealotus eu próprio. – Adrian disse com cansaço. - Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a mulher.

Ela apenas o fitou em silencio, com raiva nos olhos, uma das ilusões deu um empurrão a obrigando a se ajoelhar.

- Seu nome? – Adrian perguntou novamente.

- Thage. – Respondeu a mulher.

- Thage? Apenas Thage? – Adrian perguntou.

-Thage Kandric. – ela respondeu com insolência dessa vez.  
Adrian puxou uma espada velha, mas afiada que estava ao lado do trono, os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver a lamina enorme.

- O que nós devemos fazer com intrusos que invadem minha cidade? – Adrian perguntou em voz alta.

- Nós devemos matar senhor. – respondeu um raydric que estava por perto.  
Adrian se levantou e ergueu a espada acima da cabeça dela, ela começou a tremer e lagrimas estavam começando a escorrer pelos cantos dos olhos, mas continuou a olhá-lo nos olhos, com um olhar desafiador, nem mesmo quando a espada desceu ela parou de olhá-lo, se encolheu um pouco, mas não desviou o olhar.

A lamina parou a um centímetro da sua cabeça.

- Você tem coragem, é uma completa idiota por vir até um lugar como esse, mas tem coragem. – Adrian disse enquanto jogava a espada aos pés dela e se sentava no trono outra vez.

- Você não vai me matar? – ela perguntou uma voz fraca, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela parecia muito confusa.

- Não. – Adrian respondeu sem interesse.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou mais confusa ainda.

- Por pura bondade quem sabe? Surpresa? Não estou com vontade de sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue, sorte sua. – Adrian disse enquanto ordenava mentalmente que um dos druidas malignos viesse até ele e abrisse um portal para os arredores de prontera.

- Leve essa espada com você garota, considere uma lembrança do dia em que você quase morreu. – Adrian disse.  
- Levar para onde? – ela perguntou.

- Para o inferno por tudo o que me importa, apenas saia da minha frente. – Adrian disse enquanto tentava se concentrar para abrir o portão por onde poderia vigiar Drake.

O druida maligno abriu o portal como o ordenado, e a garota pode ver por si própria as terras verdes que ficavam ao redor de prontera, ela olhou de Adrian para a espada sem saber o que fazer, tentou pegar a espada, parecia temer que a qualquer instante ela iria virar uma cobra e atacá-la, quando a segurou firme nas mãos, correu paro o portal como se temesse que ele fosse desaparecer no ar.

- Dava para sentir o gosto do medo dela. – Adrian disse em voz baixa, voltou a sua atenção para Drake, teriam que estar preparados, em breve Thanatos e Morroc retornariam, e a guerra dos imortais recomeçaria novamente, e quem iria sair vitorioso dessa vez? Seria possível mudar o destino que aguardava o mundo? Será que ele nunca iria encontrar a alma de Eleonor?

Não houve respostas, apenas o barulho do vento a soprar eternamente nas muralhas de Glast-heim, o som fez Adrian se lembrar daquele que respondia todas as perguntas.

No fim apenas o tempo lhe daria as respostas que precisava.

Obrigado por ler, critique a vontade, até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

O som de metal contra metal ressoava na floresta, Kadran assistia com prazer enquanto orcs praticavam técnicas de combate uns contra os outros, arqueiros preparavam seus arcos e fabricavam flechas, xamãs faziam seus rituais pedindo a benção dos espíritos elementais, os Raserei, cuja maior marca era suas peles verdes, haviam entrado em um período de trégua com os Rudras, orcs de pele azul, as duas tribos estiveram em conflito por séculos, mas agora eles teriam que se unir na guerra contra os humanos, separados deles se preparando para a guerra estavam os goblins, kobolds e minouros, todas as quatro raças haviam concordado lutar juntos, somente assim teriam a chance de terem sua vingança contra os humanos que os haviam expulso de suas terras.

Mas eles não estavam sozinhos, mais de trezentos humanos estavam treinando junto com eles, ferreiros humanos trabalhavam dia e noite fabricando escudos, armaduras e modificando armas para melhor se ajustarem aos orcs e minouros, arqueiros ensinavam aos orcs suas técnicas com o arco, e magos dividiam sua sabedoria arcana com os xamãs, no começo foi difícil fazer os dois grupos se entenderem, mas a insistência do tal humano Adrian e as ameaças que ele fez tanto para orcs quanto para humanos mantiveram todos sobre controle, havia algo na voz daquele homem que deixava claro que ele não se importaria de matar todos eles se assim se provasse necessário.

Kadran também desconhecia o motivo pelo qual aqueles humanos estavam aceitando lutar ao lado deles, Adrian não quis revelar, no dia em que ele retornou com as armas Kadran e o Kaldoren marcharam com alguns orcs para o local marcado no mapa dado pelo humano, e o que encontraram os enfureceu como nada mais seria capaz.  
No fundo da floresta havia um acampamento humano, mas não um acampamento normal, aquele era fortificado, muito bem vigiado, e agia como uma espécie de arena onde diversos tipos de criaturas eram forçadas a lutar uma contra as outras, até mesmo orcs e minouros eram forçados a lutar as vezes contra membros da própria raça, tudo para divertir alguns humanos desocupados.

Junto com kaldoren eles invadiram o acampamento, matando todos os humanos a vista, libertaram os prisioneiros e atearam fogo ao lugar amaldiçoado.

Kadran assistiu Kaldoren, conhecido pelos humanos como o senhor dos orcs, se aproximar, Kadran sempre admirou a capacidade de Kaldoren para planejamento, não era sem motivo ele ter sido escolhido como um dos lideres do seu povo.

- Por que nós estamos treinando com lanças, Kadran? – Kaldoren perguntou enquanto se sentava ao seu lado na sombra de uma cabana, o sol estava forte, mas os orcs continuavam a treinar firmes, a determinação estampada em seus rostos era tão inquebrável quanto o aço usado na espada de Kadran. – Essa não e uma arma que estamos acostumados, poucos são os orcs que sentem afinidade por ela.

- Foi uma das exigências daquele homem, ele disse que a única forma de quebrar a cavalaria de prontera caso eles viessem até nos, seria com uma muralha de lanças prontas para perfurar seus peco-pecos. – Kadran respondeu enquanto começava a afiar sua espada, mesmo após anos de uso, a lamina continuava em bom estado.

- Aquele homem também falou sobre o retorno de Daksha, o nosso guia e protetor, como um humano sabe sobre ele? – Kaldoren perguntou com curiosidade no olhar.

- Ele sabe muito sobre nós, o suficiente para me fazer acreditar que ele não é realmente humano. – Kadran ainda sentia certo desconforto em relação aquele humano, durante os três dias que eles mantiveram aquelas humanas como prisioneiras elas se recusaram a comer ou beber, e mesmo após três dias de privação, nada mudou na aparência delas. – Minha maior preocupação é com o retorno do nosso protetor, eu pretendo conquistar apenas as terras próximas a Geffen, não vejo motivo para atacar prontera, uma mão gananciosa é uma mão humana.

- Mas se o nosso protetor realmente retornar, nos teremos que lutar em nome dele contra os humanos, é isso que te preocupa? – Kaldoren perguntou.

- Daksha não quer que lutemos a luta dele, e ele também não quer lutar contra os humanos, mas os deuses humanos são gananciosos e cruéis, eles não vão descansar enquanto Daksha viver, mas Daksha salvou o nosso povo da extinção, nos protegeu quando enfrentamos os filhos da noite, nos guiou até uma nova terra, nunca vamos pagar o débito que temos com ele, lutar e morrer em nome do nosso protetor é uma honra da qual nenhum orc se privaria, é assim que eu me sinto, é assim que todos se sentem. - Kadran disse com determinação na voz.

- Sim, principalmente nós dois, eu ainda me lembro dos dias em que lutei ao lado de Daksha, ele nos deu nossa imortalidade para que fossemos capazes de defender nosso povo até o retorno dele, e a casa dia ele esta mais próximo, eu posso sentir em minha alma.

- Sim, talvez seja por ter recebido nossa imortalidade dele que não fomos afetados pelo coração de Ymir, mas agora os imortais despertaram e provavelmente eles planejam guerrear entre si, mas será que algum deles irá lutar do lado de Daksha quando a grande guerra começar? - Kadran perguntou.

- Talvez sim, talvez não, de um jeito ou de outro, dessa vez Daksha vai destruir os deuses falsos dos humanos, essa guerra entre imortais não é problema nosso. – Kaldoren disse enquanto se levantava e se preparava para treinar. – Aquele humano nos prometeu ser capas de igualar a nossa força a dos humanos usando o coração de Ymir, ele já nos trouxe as armas, mas quando ele vai cumprir a outra parte do acordo?  
- Ele disse que primeiro devíamos conquistar Geffen, para provar nossa lealdade e  
capacidade de lutar, se vencermos ele irá cumprir a parte final do acordo.  
- E com isso nos estaremos obrigados a atender o chamado para a batalha dele, não é? – Kaldoren perguntou com cansaço na voz.

- Sim, quando a hora chegar ele irá nos chamar, para lutar ao lado dele... No ragnarok.


	4. Chapter 4

Randgris sabia que não devia vir até Glast-heim, ela nem deveria ter desobedecido Odin e abandonado o templo, mas nos últimos meses uma terrível dúvida se instalara em seu coração, ultimamente estava tendo sonhos, e nesses sonhos Thanatos, o famoso guerreiro arcano sempre aparecia, nesses sonhos ela não era a valquiria Randgris, mas sim uma templária, o que era algo impossível, desde a sua primeira lembrança ela era uma valquiria a serviço de Odin.

Randgris sempre se sentia triste quando sonhava com ele, sentia uma saudade profunda que parecia que ia rasgar o seu peito, sentia saudades dele... Sem nem sequer conhecê-lo.

Mas Thanatos não era o único a aparecer nos seus sonhos, o terrível senhor das trevas começou a habitar a sua mente nos últimos dias, sempre que sua mente se voltava para ele Randgris sentia uma enorme raiva e uma tristeza profunda, mas para a sua surpresa toda essa raiva não era direcionada contra ele, mas sim por ele, ela sentia que havia algo nele que a fazia sentir-se como uma criança novamente, era como se ela conhecesse o senhor das trevas desde há muito tempo atrás, mas como isso seria possível? Em nenhuma das suas memórias antigas ele aparecia, apenas em seus sonhos, então o que estava fazendo ela, uma valquiria se sentir assim em relação a uma criatura que ela devia odiar? Foi procurando respostas para essa pergunta que ela veio até a cidade dos mortos.

Randgris não se surpreendeu ao ver um grupo de sete humanos vagando pelo castelo, provavelmente procurando pelo senhor das trevas para derrotá-lo, por instinto ela escondeu a sua presença, resolveu seguir eles, seria bom ver como iriam se sair contra o senhor de Glast-heim.

- Onde deve estar aquele demônio? – disse o lorde que liderava o grupo, estava sem o seu peco-peco, trazia uma enorme espada de duas - mãos.

- Que tal você parar de gritar, René? – disse a sacerdotisa do grupo.

- Deixa ele a vontade, Cyre, ele venceu o torneio ontem, deixa ele comemorar. – uma professora que vinha mais atrás falou tentando acalmar a sacerdotisa.  
Alem dos três uma atiradora-de-elite, um mestre-ferreiro, um mestre e um templário se aproximavam em silencio, eles pareciam fortes, para Randgris eles eram mais do que o suficiente para derrotar o senhor das trevas, ela mesma já havia derrotado a criatura sozinha algumas vezes, mas ela sempre voltava à vida.

- Eiiii, o que vocês estão fazendo? – um espadachim que vinha correndo do cemitério gritou, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos negros, pendurada nas costas estava uma espada larga, Randgris achou estranho e perigoso um espadachim sozinho em Glast-heim, mas ele deveria estar em segurança agora junto do grupo.

- Nós vamos matar o senhor das trevas, garoto, e você devia sair daqui se sabe o que e bom pra você. – o lorde disse enquanto olhava para o espadachim com desprezo, provavelmente devia odiar ter que aturar iniciantes.

- Vocês vão matar ele? Deixa eu ajudar então, deixa? – o espadachim disse com ansiedade na voz.

- Eu já disse para você vazar daqui, não quero ter que me preocupar com ninguém durante a luta. – o lorde disse severo dessa vez.

- Isso mesmo garoto, vai pra casa vai, se você quiser mais tarde eu te ajudo a matar rockers, ou porings se você não der conta dos verdinhos. – A atiradora de elite disse enquanto mandava um beijo e piscava para o espadachim.

O espadachim de cabelos loiros apenas abriu um sorriso maior ainda, Randgris sabia que oferecer ajuda para ele caçar rockers era uma forma de provocação e insulto, até mesmo aprendizes derrotavam aquelas criaturas com facilidade, mas o insulto pareceu não afetar o espadachim, ele apenas continuou a seguir o grupo em silencio, o líder apenas bufou e continuou a caminhar.

Não demorou a encontrarem o senhor das trevas vagando pelo cemitério cercado por três ilusões das trevas, o grupo fez suas preparações de rotina com suas habilidades de suporte, após se prepararem avançaram para cima do monstro, a professora rapidamente usou proteger-terreno para impedir que o senhor das trevas usasse sua famosa chuva de meteoros, com suas magias neutralizadas foi facial para o lorde despachar as ilusões usando a ajuda do mestre-ferreiro e do mestre-monge, mesmo quando as criaturas tentaram revidar não conseguiram causar muito dano, a sacerdotisa curava e os protegia com Kyrie Eleison, até mesmo o espadachim estava ajudando, apesar de não ser muito útil, em menos de três minutos as ilusões estavam mortas, o templário que esteve mantendo o senhor das trevas ocupado logo abriu espaço para o mestre acertar a criatura com um punho supremo de asura com a força ampliada por um lex aeterna.

O senhor das trevas que já havia sofrido algum dano pelo templário e pelas flechas sagradas da atiradora de elite foi jogado há alguns metros de distancia pela força do golpe, ele caiu sobre uma sepultura, quebrando a lapide, ao cair apenas ficou imóvel, como se estivesse morto, o que era estranho, ele sempre desaparecia como poeira ao morrer.

- Isso é o melhor que você consegue fazer? E ainda tem a coragem de dizer que um monge? – O senhor das trevas disse enquanto se levantava, sua voz estava cheia de escárnio, seu corpo parecia intacto, mesmo após ter recebido todo aquele dano. – Eu pensei em dar uma vantagem inicial para vocês, mas mesmo assim vocês estão muito abaixo das minhas expectativas, mesmo para einherjars, ou eu deveria dizer cegos escravos de Odin?

O coração de Randgris bateu rápido ao ouvir aquela voz, e ela não foi a única a se surpreender, todos estavam espantados pelo fato da criatura ainda estar viva.  
O lorde foi o primeiro a agir, havia ficado paralisado pelo fato do senhor das trevas nem sequer estar ferido após ser atingido por um poderoso asura, usou todas as suas habilidades de lorde a avançou para cima do monstro.

- Desencantar. – O senhor das trevas disse enquanto as magias de suporte do lorde desapareciam, o lorde estava surpreso demais para reagir, o senhor das trevas aproveitando o momento se teleportou aparecendo na frente dele acertando sua cabeça com o punho, a força do impacto arremessou o lorde longe, mesmo de onde Randgris estava ela pode ouvir o pescoço dele quebrando.

A sacerdotisa tentou ressuscitar o parceiro, mas ela estava perto demais do senhor das trevas.

- Sifão de Alma. – O senhor das trevas usou outra habilidade incomum, queimando toda a energia espiritual da sacerdotisa, antes que ela tivesse tempo de beber uma porção azul ele usou lanças de gelo, as enormes estacas de gelo caíram sem piedade sobre a pobre mulher pregando ela contra o chão, logo o sangue dela pintou o gelo de vermelho, a surpresa jamais deixando o seu rosto.

Ao ver a sacerdotisa morrer daquela forma o Mestre emitiu um grito de fúria e partiu para cima do senhor das trevas, mas ele havia gasto toda sua energia mental naquele asura, o senhor das trevas usou novamente desencantar, dessa vez tendo o mestre como alvo, terminou por usar pântano dos mortos, sem suas magias de suporte e sem energia espiritual o monge ficou muito lento, o senhor das trevas precisou só de uma mão para deter o golpe do mestre, segurando o punho dele firmemente com uma mão agarrou a cabeça dele com a outra mão e a torceu até o mestre soltar sangue pela boca.  
Restavam apenas o templário, o mestre ferreiro, a professora e a atiradora-de-elite, o espadachim nem entrava na conta.

- O-o que significa isso? – a professora disse assustada. – O senhor das trevas nunca foi tão forte assim, eu derrotei ele dezenas de vezes, ele nunca usou essas habilidades antes, o que esta acontecendo aqui?  
Nesse instante o espadachim começou a rir descontroladamente, todos se viraram para olhar ele, até Randgris se surpreendeu sobre como ele podia rir quando sua própria vida estava em perigo.

- Vocês realmente acharam que iam derrotar um imortal assim tão fácil? O nível de qualidade em prontera caiu muito nesses últimos anos. – o espadachim disse enquanto continuava a rir.

A professora abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, talvez invocar uma magia, mas o espadachim sem explicação alguma girou sua espada realizando um corte horizontal, cortando na vertical, o corpo ainda ficou em pé alguns segundos antes de cair.

A atiradora de elite apenas ficou olhando com olhos arregalados para o espadachim, até que ela abriu a boca cheia de espanto:

- Impossível... Doppelganger?

- O próprio, aos seus serviços. – o espadachim disse.  
Somente agora Randgris reconheceu o espadachim fantasma, no passado nunca havia tido dificuldades para diferenciar a alma dele da de um humano, o que havia de diferente agora?

- Por que você não se junta a nós, valquiria Randgris? – o senhor das trevas disse enquanto seu olhar caia sobre ela.  
Surpresa pelo fato de ter sido descoberta, Randgris saiu de seu esconderijo.

- Como você soube? – ela perguntou, valquirias podiam esconder suas presenças com perfeição, uma habilidade dada a elas por Odin.

- Você esta dentro dos meus domínios Randgris, dentro de Glast heim eu faço as regras, ninguém se esconde de min aqui dentro, principalmente você. – ele respondeu com uma voz cheia de zombaria.

- É essa aí que você tinha falado antes? – doppelganger perguntou para o senhor das trevas.

- Sim, a própria, eu sabia que cedo ou tarde ela viria até min, e agora que ela está aqui nós podemos dar inicio a segunda parte do nosso plano. – ele respondeu enquanto olhava para Randgris.

Antes que Randgris tivesse a chance de se mover, tanto o senhor das trevas quanto doppelganger atacaram os humanos restantes, o senhor das trevas se teleportou aparecendo em frente à atiradora-de-elite, antes que ela pudesse puxar uma flecha ele a socou com força, sangue espirrou de sua boca, um segundo depois estava morta.

Doppelganger não teve dificuldades em matar o templário, a espada que ele usava era grande, mas doppelganger a usava como se fosse uma simples faca, por ser mais lento o templário não conseguia defender todos os golpes, em um momento seu escudo foi lento demais para defender um dos golpes, a espada de doppelganger o cortou de cima abaixo, ele caiu com grito, doppelganger apenas golpeou sua garganta para terminar seu sofrimento.

Somente o mestre-ferreiro restava agora, mas antes que o senhor das trevas ou doppelganger pudessem alcançá-lo ela se colocou na frente dele.

- Já chega, você não vai tirar mais nenhuma vida, criatura amaldiçoada. – Randgris gritou com força.

- Achei que todo tipo de massacre deixasse vocês valquirias felizes. – o senhor das trevas disse com sarcasmo. – Quanto mais mortes mais rápido os salões do valhalla se enchem, não concorda? Isso com certeza deve deixar Odin feliz.

- Nenhuma valquiria aprecia a morte de humanos, amaldiçoado, muito menos Odin. – Randgris disse com raiva, não podia aceitar que um ser de trevas ofendesse a honra de Odin.

O senhor das trevas apenas emitiu um som abafado, como se fosse um riso, com uma das mãos realizou uma magia de invocação, e um segundo depois, dois sacerdotes malditos apareceram, após receber ordens do senhor das trevas começaram a ressuscitar os guerreiros que haviam acabado de serem mortos, estranhamente nenhum deles despertou mesmo após terem sidos ressuscitados, ao terminarem abriram um portal e do outro lado estava prontera.

- Vê valquiria? Eu posso atacar prontera a qualquer instante, mas ao contrário do que a maioria dos escravos de Odin pensa, minha guerra não é contra os humanos, mas sim contra o próprio Odin, são esses humanos imbecis que se metem onde não são chamados. -  
O senhor das trevas disse enquanto os sacerdotes malditos arrastavam os guerreiros adormecidos e os jogavam no portal, no fim até mesmo o mestre ferreiro foi arrastado até lá.

- Pronto, agora nós podemos cuidar do que realmente importa. – O senhor das trevas disse.

Diante dos olhos de Randgris a criatura cadavérica começou a se transformar, sua estranha armadura desapareceu, e após alguns segundos ela viu que no lugar do senhor das trevas estava um desordeiro de cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

- Como... Você fez isso? – ela perguntou incrédula, em nenhum livro sobre pesquisa de monstros estava anotado que o senhor das trevas podia mudar de forma.

- Um pequeno presente de Doppelganger, eu vou precisar sair de Glast heim para caçar outros imortais, mas não é por isso que você veio até min, é sobre Thanatos não é?

Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para ela com curiosidade, era estranho ver uma criatura feita de escuridão assumir uma forma humana, e para piorar sua aparência humana não era tão ruim, era até atraente.

Randgris se surpreendeu ao ouvir o nome do guerreiro arcano, como ele sabia? Ele podia ler mentes? Aparentemente ele viu a confusão no rosto de Randgris.

- Então é como eu imaginei, você se sente atraída por Thanatos, mas não se lembra quem ele é, você provavelmente não se lembra de quem você foi na sua vida como uma humana certo? – O senhor das trevas perguntou.

- Do que você está falando? Eu nunca fui humana, eu fui criada por Odin, ele é meu pai e meu senhor, não tente me iludir com suas mentiras, amaldiçoado. – ela disse com fúria.

- Você não se lembra mesmo, e quanto ao nome loki, ele traz alguma memória? – ele perguntou novamente.

- Loki? Aquele traidor que enganou Höðr e o usou para matar Balder por pura inveja? Todos no valhalla conhecem esse traidor. – Ela disse com raiva e desprezo na voz, Loki sempre despertava sentimentos negativos em todas as valquirias, mesmo Randgris nunca tendo se encontrado com ele pessoalmente, já o odiava, fazia milênios que Loki havia sido expulso do valhalla.

O senhor das trevas apenas sorriu com alegria nos olhos, dando a Randgris um olhar do tipo "eu sei algo que você não sabe".

- Eu quero estar por perto para ver a sua cara quando você descobrir a verdade Randgris. – ele disse com prazer na voz. – Ao contrario do que vocês escravos imbecis pensam, foi o próprio Höðr que pediu para loki o ajudasse a matar Balder.  
Agora foi a vez de Randgris rir, a idéia de que Höðr havia desejado matar o próprio irmão era tão absurda que beirava o ridículo.

- Você realmente consegue ser engraçado quando quer, e por que na sua cabeça demente Höðr iria desejar a morte do próprio irmão? – ela perguntou com zombaria.

- Por que Balder estuprou a mulher que deveria pertencer a Höðr, você deve ter ouvido falar de Nanna, a esposa do maravilhoso Balder. – O senhor das trevas disse com nojo na voz, e sem dar tempo para Randgris interromper continuou. – Saiba que Balder nunca se interessou por ela antes, ela não era exatamente um modelo de beleza, Balder era filho de Odin, ele podia ter a mulher que quisesse, então por que se contentar com uma mulher de beleza mediana como Nanna quando ele podia ter até mesmo Freya?

Randgris apenas permaneceu em silencio, as heresias que ele estava falando eram demais para ela.

- Foi Höðr que se apaixonou por Nanna, os dois anunciaram seus casamento para o todo o valhalla, foi uma das poucas épocas felizes para Höðr, mas Balder logo se encheu de inveja, Höðr nunca havia tido algo que ele não tivesse provado antes, roupas, comidas, bebidas e mulheres, tinha sido sempre assim, e não ia mudar agora, ele tentou seduzir Nanna, mas ela o recusou, ela realmente amava Höðr, isso apenas enfureceu Balder, ninguém o recusou antes, isso também não iria mudar agora. – O senhor das trevas fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, e depois continuou.

- Não tendo outra alternativa, ele estuprou Nanna, possuiu a noiva do próprio irmão do mesmo modo como um cão possui uma cadela no cio, e depois ainda agiu como se tudo estivesse normal quando se encontrou com Höðr, mas quando Höðr descobriu ele se encheu de fúria, durante toda a sua vida ele tinha estado a sombra de Balder, tudo de bom era apenas para ele, e para Höðr apenas migalhas, e quando ele finalmente ia ter alguma alegria, Balder também tirou isso dele. Höðr tentou convencer Odin a punir o irmão, ou pelo menos permitir um duelo entre os dois pela honra de Nanna, mas Odin não quis nem mesmo ouvir, disse apenas que Nanna era uma mulher entre muitas outras, Höðr com certeza poderia encontrar outra.

O senhor das trevas fez outra pausa, Randgris apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo para ele continuar.

- Mas a verdade é que as Norns haviam profetizado que enquanto Balder vivesse o Valhalla prosperaria, mas se ele viesse a falecer, nada mais poderia deter o Ragnarok, e junto com o Ragnarok viria à morte de Odin, por isso Odin estava disposto a mergulhar o nome de um dos próprios filhos em desgraça, mas Höðr não iria aceitar essa ofensa sem lutar, por isso ele foi até Balder e o desafiou para um duelo, os dois lutaram por mais de uma hora, qualquer um poderia ver que Höðr era um guerreiro melhor, mas devido a promessa de Frigga nenhuma arma podia acertar Balder, não importando o quando Höðr se esforçasse, sua espada nunca alcançava Balder. – O senhor das trevas fez mais um pausa, e continuou no mesmo ritmo. – No final Höðr estava cansado demais para lutar, Balder se aproveitou e acabou cegando Höðr, no final da historia para acalmar o pai de Nanna, Balder foi forçado a casar com ela, um sacrifício pequeno, nada o impedia de trair a esposa, uma coisa que ele fez com freqüência, Höðr com o tempo foi esquecido, os outros deuses se lembravam dele apenas para rir do seu destino.

- O único que se lembrava de Höðr com respeito era Loki, pois mesmo antes daquele incidente ele gostava do filho menos favorecido de Odin, havia outra profecia que dizia que Balder iria encontrar seu fim nas mãos de um irmão, mas como Höðr era cego agora ele não poderia mais fazer nada contra o irmão, ou pelo menos foi isso que Odin e Frigga pensaram em sua arrogância, pelo próprio pedido de Höðr, Loki procurou por toda asgard até encontar o mysteltainn, o pequeno graveto que Frigga havia ignorado, ele avisou para Höðr que ele pagaria com vida pela morte de Balder, mas Höðr não se importava com o preço, ele queria justiça, algo que Odin, o grande senhor da justiça e da verdade havia falhado em lhe entregar. – Mais um pausa para recuperar o fôlego, e ele continuou. – Loki usou sua magia para endurecer o graveto de mysteltainn, e então guiando Höðr ele ajudou o irmão cego de Balder a realizar justiça, Höðr atravessou o coração traiçoeiro de Balder com um imenso prazer, justiça havia sido feita, mas antes que ele pudesse comemorar, aquele verme que vivia se arrastando atrás de Balder o matou, eu creio que o nome do insetinho era Vali, quando Loki viu a forma como Höðr morreu, ele fugiu para que não lhe ocorresse o mesmo.

Randgris estava sem palavras, eram tantas mentiras que ela não havia por onde começar, mas o mais assustador era que se você parasse para pensar...parecia haver uma certa verdade naquilo.

- Vocês no Valhalla acreditam que o graveto de mysteltainn é uma coisa amaldiçoada, não é? muito pelo contrário, aquele graveto é um símbolo da verdadeira justiça, uma justiça que esta acima das mentiras de Odin. – O senhor das trevas continuou com calma.

- Você espera que eu acredite nessas mentiras, senhor das trevas? E se isso é verdade, por que nenhum livro, nenhum bardo sabe dessas historias? – ela perguntou com escárnio.

- Primeiro valquiria, eu não pedi para acreditar em min, a verdade vai ser revelada cedo ou tarde, se você acredita ou não é irrelevante, segundo, todos os livros e bardos são servos de Odin de um jeito ou de outro, e se Odin é um mentiroso, o que isso faz dos servos dele? – ele perguntou com arrogância.

- Você devia tomar mais cuidado ao invocar o nome de meu pai, filho da escuridão, minha paciência esta acabando. – ela falou ameaçadoramente.

- Tudo bem, mas agora eu vou lhe mostrar algo que vai mudar o seu mundo. – O senhor das trevas disse enquanto começava a invocar uma magia, Randgris puxou sua lança por instinto, mas ele apenas invocou uma magia de teleporte, abrindo um portal para a torre de Thanatos.

- O que você pretende fazer na torre de Thanatos? – ela perguntou sem compreender.  
- Eu vou te mostrar a verdade, Randgris, a verdade que você tanto procura. – O senhor das trevas disse enquanto atravessava o portal, sendo seguido por doppelganger, sem ter muita escolha ela os seguiu.

A torre de Thanatos nunca falhou em impressionar Randgris, era bela e ao mesmo tempo sombria, Randgris se surpreendeu ao perceber que estavam já no topo da torre.

- Como você é capaz de vir até aqui? Eu pensei que apenas os grandes guardiões e as valquirias fossem capazes disso. – ela perguntou com desconfiança.  
- É lógico que eu sou capaz de subir até aqui, afinal eu ajudei a construir essa torre. – ele  
disse enquanto colocava novamente aquele olhar de "eu sei algo que você não sabe" no rosto, após alguns segundos observando o topo da torre ele começou a invocar uma magia, surgiram portais de onde os quatro guardiões da torre apareceram, Randgris se preparou para lutar, mas eles nem sequer se moveram, apenas ficaram parado em frente ao senhor das trevas.

- Ódio, desespero, tristeza e desgraça, me diga Randgris, quais são os sentimentos opostos a esses? – O senhor das trevas perguntou quase rindo, Randgris ainda se sentia incomodada pela forma humana dele.

- Amor, esperança, alegria e boa fortuna, apesar do ultimo não ser exatamente um sentimento, e mais uma forma de se sentir quando as coisas estão em paz. – ela respondeu sem esforço algum.

- Boa resposta, já passou pela sua cabeça que foi pensando em você que Thanatos conseguiu invocar esses sentimentos? – ele perguntou com curiosidade na voz.

- Eu? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim, foram esses sentimentos que ele usou para selar Rune-midgard, com isso nenhum demônio ou ser muito poderoso poderia entrar, isso evitou por muitos anos que Rune-midgard se tornasse um campo de batalha entre deuses e demônios, mas a hora do selo se partir esta chegando, a hora do lobo. – e dizendo essas palavras ele começou a absorver a essência dos guardiões da torre, após os ter absorvido completamente, ele usou uma estranha magia para mudar a forma das essências, e as enviou para o meio da torre, lentamente elas começaram a tomar a forma de um homem, a forma de Thanatos.

- Ele vai despertar a qualquer instante, lute com ele, e aprenda um pouco da verdade. – o senhor das trevas disse enquanto se afastava.  
Randgris se preparou, logo a forma de Thanatos se completou, ele era impressionante, a armadura feita de ossos por si própria já era uma visão magnífica, mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a massiva espada de duas mãos negra, seu metal negro como a noite parecia beber a luz.

Quando ele abriu os olhos Randgris pode ver belos olhos verdes, que viam tudo... E compreendiam nada, Randgris nunca o havia enfrentado antes de verdade, essa era a primeira vez que ia testar a sua força contra o cavaleiro arcano.  
Thanatos preparou a sua espada e avançou contra ela, Randgris se preparou para bloquear o primeiro golpe... Que não veio, Thanatos havia congelado na sua frente, surpresa estampada por todo o seu rosto.

- Ran...dgris, Randgris? É você Randgris? – ele perguntou visivelmente surpreso, mas não mais que a própria Randgris, Thanatos nunca falava, era apenas um fantasma do passado, mas agora ele falou... O seu nome.

- É inútil, ela não se lembra de você, Odin cuidou muito bem disso. – O senhor das trevas disse enquanto se aproximava, Thanatos o observou, e para a surpresa de Randgris um sorriso surgiu nos lábios deles, o sorriso de alguém que vê um velho amigo.

- E você ainda não fez nada para recuperar as memórias dela? Você está ficando pior a cada ano, Adrian. – Thanatos disse enquanto guardava a espada.

- Também estou feliz em te ver, eu não posso fazer nada com o selo que a impede de se lembrar de você, Odin saberia imediatamente que eu o quebrei, e ao contrario de você eu ainda não tenho poder o suficiente para fazer ele pensar duas vezes antes de tentar me matar. – o senhor das trevas, ou Adrian como Thanatos havia dito, falou com uma raiva contida.

- É uma pena. – Thanatos disse enquanto olhava para Randgris, havia tantas coisas misturadas no olhar dele, tristeza, resignação, uma estranha alegria, e acima de tudo, desejo, Randgris compreendeu com espanto o desejo no olhar dele, ele desejava... Ela.

Seu coração começou a bater rápido, pois ela também o desejava, de alguma forma isso parecia errado, mas parecia extremamente certo também.

- E quanto a Morroc? Ele já retornou? – Thanatos perguntou para Adrian.

- Ainda não, mas irá retornar em breve, assim como você, eu estou preparando as coisas para o seu retorno, quando você voltar, estaremos prontos para avançar contra Odin, as dívidas de mais de mil anos finalmente vão ser pagas. – Adrian disse com alegria na voz.  
Antes que Thanatos pudesse realizar outra pergunta, Randgris percebeu com apreensão que ele estava começando a desaparecer.

- Sinto muito, mas o selo que você criou é forte, isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer. – Adrian disse com tristeza quando o amigo começou a desaparecer.

Thanatos nem respondeu, ele avançou até Randgris e a segurou nos braços, seu toque era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil, e havia algo nos olhos dele que fazia a sua mente ficar tão branca quanto a folha de um caderno.

- Você provavelmente vai me odiar por fazer isso assim, mas eu não posso me conter agora, um dia você vai entender e vai me perdoar. – ele disse enquanto sorria gentilmente, e antes que ela tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, ele a beijou.

Sua surpresa foi tão grande que ela nem reagiu no começo, ondas de eletricidade e calor percorreram todo o seu corpo quando a língua dele se encontrou com a sua, ele a estava beijando tão intensamente, Randgris nunca havia sentido nada assim em toda a sua vida, em alguma parte da sua mente uma pequena parte da sua sanidade gritou para ela resistir a ele, mas todo o resto do seu corpo estava respondendo com desejo ao beijo, e no final até mesmo a sua mente se rendeu a intensidade dele, ela fechou os olhos e se entregou, sem se dar conta começou a abraçá-lo, o puxando para mais perto do seu corpo, ele apenas se tornou mais intenso ao perceber que ela estava gostando, suas línguas se enroscaram, sua respiração estava ficando fraca, suas pernas estavam tremendo, e uma parte mais selvagem do seu corpo começou a ficar úmida de desejo e ansiedade.

E assim como o beijo começou, ele terminou, um segundo ele estava na sua frente a devorando, e no outro havia desaparecido, Randgris abriu os olhos e procurou por ele, mas ele já tinha se ido, para seus desespero as únicas pessoas que ele encontrou foram Adrian e doppelganger a observando com enormes sorrisos e olhares maliciosos, ela virou o rosto para longe tentando evitar o olhar deles.

- Ele... Ele não devia ter feito isso. – ela disse tentando soar firme e irritada, o que estava longe de ser o que estava sentindo, quem poderia se sentir irritado depois de um beijo daqueles?

- Tem razão, e você devia ter resistido a ele, mas eu acho que você estava muito ocupada arrancando baba da boca dele com a língua para se preocupar com coisas triviais, mas isso é apenas natural, no passado eu tinha que separar vocês com um balde de água se quisesse dormir a noite. – Adrian disse com zombaria.

- De qualquer forma, como é que você consegue controlar os guardiões dessa torre? – ela perguntou tentado desviar o assunto.

- Eu os criei, quando Thanatos criou o selo, ele levou em consideração o fato de que alguns humanos poderiam vir até aqui tentar tomar o poder dele para si próprios, então eu criei esses guardiões, eles se alimentam dos sentimentos positivos de Thanatos, por isso são tão fortes, eles convertem a energia positiva em energia negativa, e a usam para lutar, caso sejam derrotados, eles podem ser usados para invocar um reflexo da alma de Thanatos, a maioria dos humanos morre tentando enfrentá-lo, e isso nem sequer é o poder total dele, é apenas um reflexo. – Adrian disse com um certo orgulho.

- E agora? Eu compreendo que deve ter uma ligação entre eu e Thanatos, mas um simples beijo não prova nada. – Randgris disse.

- Venha comigo então, valquiria. – ele disse enquanto abria outro portal. – Eu vou te mostrar a verdade sobre quem você foi na sua vida passada.

Ai esta mais um capitulo, obrigado por ler, e se tiver alguma critica ou dica, fique a vontade para falar.


End file.
